With rapid development of the wireless communication industry, small-cell base stations like microcells, picocells and femtocells have been developed by the communication service providers to provide users with wider signal coverage and a better signal quality. Small-cell base stations have advantages of low power consumption, low cost and a self-organizing mechanism and so on. In addition, small-cell base stations can be used in a fourth generation (4G) mobile communication system, e.g., a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) system, a long term evolution (LTE) system and the like.
However, since wireless radio-frequency spectrum resources are limited and costly, small-cell base stations usually transmit signals via the same frequency bands. In such a case, signal coverage of the small-cell base stations will necessarily overlap with each other, which causes interferences with wireless signals.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a power adjusting mechanism capable of dynamically adjusting power of small-cell base stations to reduce interferences on wireless signals.